Portable hypothermia treatment pads and kits and similar products are known. See U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/973,704; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,020,040; 5,984,953; 7,041,123; 6,116,231; 6,576,004 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/491,338. All of these references are hereby incorporated herein by this reference. Known technologies, however, can suffer from several short comings. U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,123, for example discloses only a single warming pack. The separable pockets described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,004, in turn, must be soaked in hot water or put in a microwave oven to heat them.